This invention relates to sensors for use in biological, biochemical and chemical testing and in particular to immunosensors used to monitor the interaction of antibodies with their corresponding antigens.
When antibodies are immobilized on a surface, the properties of the surface change when a solution containing a corresponding antigen is brought into contact with the surface to thus allow the antigen to bind with the antibody. In particular, the change in the optical properties of the surface can be monitored with suitable apparatus.
The phenomenon of surface plasmon resonance (SPR) can be used to detect minute changes in the refractive index of the surface as the reaction between the antigen and the antibody proceeds. Surface plasmon resonance is the oscillation of the plasma of free electrons which exists at a metal boundary. These oscillations are affected by the refractive index of the material adjacent the metal surface and it is this that forms the basis of the sensor mechanism. Surface plasmon resonance may be achieved by using the evanescent wave which is generated when a p-polarized light beam is totally internally reflected at the boundary of a medium, e.g. glass, which has a high dielectric constant. A paper describing the technique has been published under the title "Surface plasmon resonance for gas detection and biosensing" by Lieberg, Nylander and Lundstrom in Sensors and Actuators, Vol. 4 , page 299. Illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings is a diagram of the equipment described in this paper. A beam 1 of light is applied from a laser source (not shown) onto an internal surface 2 of a glass body 3. A detector (not shown) monitors the internally reflected beam 4. Applied to the external surface 2 of glass body 3 is a thin film 5 of metal, for example gold or silver, and applied to the film 5 is a further thin film 6 of organic material containing antibodies. A sample 7 containing antigen is brought into contact with the antibody film 6 to thus cause a reaction between the antigen and the antibody. If binding occurs the refractive index of the film 6 will change owing to the increased size of the antibody molecules and this change can be detected and measured using the surface plasmon resonance techniques, as will now be explained.
Surface plasmon resonance can be experimentally observed, in the arrangement of FIG. 1, by varying the angle of the incident beam 1 and monitoring the intensity of the internally reflected beam 4. At a certain angle of incidence the parallel component of the light momentum will match with the dispersion for surface plasmons at the opposite surface 8 of the metal film. Provided that the thickness of metal film 5 is chosen correctly there will be an electromagnetic coupling between the glass/metal interface at surface 2 and the metal/antibody interface at surface 8 which results in surface plasmon resonance and thus an attenuation in the reflected beam 4 at that particular angle of incidence. Thus, as the angle of incidence of beam 1 is varied, surface plasmon resonance is observed as a sharp dip in the intensity of the internally reflected beam 4 at a particular angle of incidence. The angle of incidence at which resonance occurs is affected by the refractive index of the material against the metal film 5--i.e. the antibody film 6--and the angle of incidence corresponding to resonance is thus a direct measure of the state of the reaction between the antibody and the antigen. Increased sensitivity can be obtained by choosing an angle of incidence half way down the reflectance dip curve, where the response is substantially linear, at the beginning of the antibody/antigen reaction, and then maintaining that angle of incidence fixed and observing changes in the intensity of the reflected beam 4 with time.
Known systems of the type described with reference to FIG. 1 utilize a prism as the glass body 3. A diagram showing this arrangement is given in FIG. 2 which is simply an experimental set up intended to demonstrate surface plasmon resonance. The prism is shown under reference 8 and has applied to its undersurface a thin film 5 of metal. Light 1 from a laser source (not shown) is incident on the prism where it is refracted at point 9 before entering the prism. The internally reflected beam 4 is likewise refracted (at point 10) upon exiting from the prism.
One problem with the prism is that, as the angle of incidence is changed, either by moving the source, or rotating the prism, or both, the point on surface 2 at which the incoming beam is incident moves. Because of inevitable variations in the metal film 5 and the antibody film 6, the angle of incidence which results in resonance changes as this movement occurs, which in turn introduces a further variable factor into the measurement and thus makes comparisons between the initial unbound, state and the bound state of the antibody film 6 less accurate.